


Coffee Princes

by shine_on_mewgulf



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Café, Coffee Shop, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, probably fluff but who know??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine_on_mewgulf/pseuds/shine_on_mewgulf
Summary: Mew Suppasit owns a coffee shop and Gulf Kanawut needs a job :)
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Coffee Princes

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the Sherpa MewGulf live and that made me want to write something in a coffeeshop au haha
> 
> First time attempting a chaptered fanfic and I'm not entirely sure where it's going yet, if it'll be good enough to read ^^'

_"Unfortunately, after careful consideration, we are unable to offer you a position at this time..."_  
  
Gulf sighed. Once again, another company refused him.  
  
The young man arrived in Bangkok 2 months ago, full of hope. He left his small town in the south of Thailand, determined to give it a go to the city life. He didn't have a bad resume at all, but he lacked experiences and realized how much companies here took that at as a requirement.  
  
_How can I get experience when nobody gives me a chance?_  
  
This was a never ending circle, he knew he wasn't the only young graduate having to go through that. The thing is, he couldn't go back home right now. Not when he was so determined the day he announced to his family he would go live in Bangkok on his own. He didn't want to disappoint them.  
  
He did have a part-time job as a waiter in a small restaurant, but it was just enough to pay his expenses and didn't go really well, it was supposed to be temporary... until he'd found a full-time job in his field of work. But it wasn't happening...  
  
"I'm starting to regret coming here..." he sighed as he took a sip of beer.  
  
He was at a one of those small restaurant where you could eat and drink near the road.  
  
"It's gonna be ok, don't worry... Of course maybe you should switch to whatever full-time job for the moment... but you'll find something good for you... eventually..."  
  
It was Mild, his roommate. He was a good guy, but he often said... too much. Nonetheless, he was glad he met him in this big city where he knew no one.  
  
The loose-tongued boy looked at his phone and suddenly his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Holy Shit!! I totally forgot I had plans with Boat! He's gonna kill me!" He looked at Gulf with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Gulf... I gotta go... will you be okay?"  
  
"Sure sure, go!" Gulf offered him a small smile so the other boy wouldn't feel too bad.  
  
"O... ok, see you later, sorry!" and like that he left.  
  
Boat was Mild's boyfriend and another reason why he needed a full-time job desperately. Boat wanted Mild to move in with him but Gulf wouldn't be able to pay the rent of the tiny apartment he and Mild shared alone so... yeah. He was happy for Mild though. Boat was really sweet. He and mild started dating one week after they became roommates, so he literally was a witness of their love. Boat has been wanting Mild to move in with him for a while, but Gulf knew Mild kept Boat waiting so Gulf wouldn't be in troubles. That made him feel even worse. He REALLY needed a job.  
  
He didn't feel like drinking alone, so he finished the rest of his beer in one go, paid the auntie then left.  
  
It was around 6 pm. There was a gentle breeze, so he decided to walk instead of taking the bus. It didn't happen every night in this stuffy city.  
  
As he was walking, he felt a tiny bit dizzy from the beer. Not that he was tipsy from a single beer but maybe that didn't help his tiredness...  
  
He heard a bell ringing followed by a really nice coffee scent that caught his attention. Someone just opened the door to leave a coffee shop. Gosh, a cup of coffee sounded so tempting right now. He opened the door and came in.  
  
It wasn't a big coffee shop and Gulf liked that. There were not many customers. Just a couple at a table and a salary man at another but that was it.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
A really warm voice came from the counter, and Gulf realized he was lost in his thought as he looked at the man speaking to him.  
  
Wow. That man was really handsome. Tall, an all black outfit that flatted his tone body. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbow showing veiny arms and hands. And as he smiled, his eyes kind of looked like crescents moons... gorgeous...  
  
Gulf brought himself out of his reverie, trying to suppress the blush coming to his cheeks.  
  
"Hmm, can I have a coffee?" he managed to say.  
  
"Sure, what kind?"  
  
"What... kind?" Gulf looked at the menu behind the handsome man and saw a lot of coffee names he had no idea existed.  
  
"Hmm something to lift my mood?"  
  
The man took his chin in his hand and started to think about what Gulf just said. His face suddenly lit up.  
  
"Ok I got the perfect coffee for you!" he smiled.  
  
Gulf paid and was told to sit. He sat somewhere near, so he could see clearly the counter. He watched as the man prepared his drink. He's got a really nice back... The guy turned around and caught him staring at him. Gulf looked away and blushed. When he looked at him again, he was back to whatever he was doing.  
  
He looked around, the place felt really peaceful, nothing too fancy. Black and white furnitures and a soft music was playing in the background. He felt really good here.  
  
"Sorry for the wait!"  
  
He turned around and the man, still smiling arrived with his drink, putting it in front of Gulf. He stayed there, apparently waiting for Gulf to try it.  
  
Feeling nervous for some reason, Gulf brought the mug to his lips and took a sip of the hot drink. It was perfect, not too bitter, not too sweet. Gulf wasn't that much into sweet stuff. The nice coffee aroma was comforting. He looked up to the man.  
  
"It's really delicious!" and he was totally sincere.  
  
That made the older man smile.  
  
"I'm happy to hear that! Please don't hesitate to call for me if you need anything!"  
  
Gulf nodded, and the man went back to his work.  
  
Gulf loved it here, it was like all his worries of the day disappeared, at least for a moment. Was it the nice aroma of the coffee or that man? Gulf kept thinking of him. He couldn't help himself. He never had a relationship with a man before, not that he would deny ever being attracted to the same sex. He did have a crush on his high school friend at some point, but it never went past that. He went out with a few girls but had only one serious relationship so far which ended 2 weeks before he left for Bangkok. But never did he ever felt an immediate attraction to someone like that... He shook his head.  
  
He didn't have time to think about his love life at the moment. He needed a job. He sighed again for the xx times this day. That was a short escape from reality. He looked outside and saw a poster was put up on the window. He tried reading what it said backward as it was put up so people outside could read it.  
  
_We're hiring!_  
  
Oh! Maybe the day wasn't this bad in the end? He got up from this chair and went immediately to the counter.  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
The man turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you hiring?"

**Author's Note:**

> Once again english is not my first language so pls excuse-me for any mistakes/if you want to point out those don't hesitate to message me, I'd be more than happy to correct ;;


End file.
